When Harry Potter met his match
by pookygirl01
Summary: Harry has never really had a real relationship. Maybe Cho Chang but he doesnt count that. Until he met a mysterius student he had never met before. Will he win over her heart over will he be left in the dust?


When

Harry Potter Met the Girl

By Stephanie Gail Moore

There he shoved a large pile of potatoes inside of his mouth. He laughed hard at the jokes Ron Weasly one of his best friends was saying. "And then I was like no! That's a dune beetle!" Ron finished with a laugh. "Well he had to know. I mean I've have never heard of a straight O student at Hogwarts that doesn't know what a dune beetle is. I mean seriously…" said Harry's other best friend. Hermione Granger. Harry smiled. _Here they go…_he thought. "But look Hermione, he was just joking you don't have to go and take it so serious!" Ron blasted out in mad tone. "Look Ronald I wasn't taking it seriously! I was just …" Hermione said but her voice disappeared as Harry saw the cutest girl he had ever seen in his entire life. She was African- English. With a chocolate shade of color. Long thick black hair glistened down her shoulder. She had large chocolate nut eyes that shined in the candle light. With silver rings and bangle bracelets piled up her arm she wrote with a delicate pen on a soft piece of parchment. Harry smiled. "… So RONALD DON'T TELL ME WHAT I MEANT! I mean ask Harry! I bet he understa- Who are you looking at Harry?" She said staring at Harry. Harry quickly turned around. "Oh. Know one I was just…" he began going into a daze of seeing him and her snogging in the Gryffindor common room. "Oh!" Ron said in a tone like he was in a hurry. "Harry1 Quidditch tryouts! Remember?" He said in a quick tone. "I'm the Captain I can be late if I want too." Harry said in a low voice smiling. But Ron gave him a quick smile as he hurried off to the field. Once Ron was out of ear shot Hermione whispered "I know who you was looking at Harry." Harry fixed his eyes one hers. "so." he said in a low voice. "She's a fourth year Harry. Imagine how you'd look with a fourth year as your girlfriend? I mean Malfoy would ruin your life for good." Hermione whispered back. Harry glanced over at the girl who was quickly packing her bag and ran out of the great hall. "But Hermione…" he started then he looked up and said "What am I doing listening to you? You're not my mom. My mom is dead!" He rose up. "I've got Quidditch tryouts to host." He finished in a low and quiet voice. He grabbed his bag and left the great hall.

"Next… Stephanie Moore!" Harry yelled as he checked off Palinda Dowstgood. Who had just auditioned for chaser. Horrible sight. Stephanie stepped up to Harry. _That is the cute girl in the Great Hall._ She smiled at him revealing her silver metal braces. "Um… I want to be a beater." she said in a soft tone. He smiled. "Cool." He glanced up at Luna Lovegood. "Release the bludger!" he yelled. Luna nodded at opened the locked box. A large round ball came shooting out of the box. Kicking off of the ground, she sped up in the air with a large bat inside of her hand. She hit the ball for about a minute before knocking it back in the box. She slowly swooped back down to the ground. "Wow. Amazing." Harry said clapping. "Welcome to the team." he said shaking her hand. She smiled. "Thank you Mr. Harry Potter." she said. "You can just call me Harry." Harry said. She creped up on her tippie toes and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks… Harry." she said as she sprinted down the field to her friends. Harry smiled as he checked his list of the new Gryffindor Quidditch team: Pamela Doherty, Kimberly Vixen, Ginny Weasly Harry Potter, Stephanie Moore and Ronald Weasly. Harry smiled quickly and soon frowned. What has he gotten himself into? The entire team except for him and Ron were girls. How stupid?

Harry's eyes opened to the cold room. He pushed himself up. "Ron?" he said in a shaky voice. His eyes were blurred. He reached over to his bedside table and grabbed his glasses. Shoving the on his face he blinked. Ron was gone. He looked over at the clock. Eleven forty-five, Saturday. He jumped up out of the bed. Grabbed his robes on and headed down stairs to the common room. He traveled through the cold room. Onto the portrait hole and onto the corridor. _Who was this Stephanie? She seemed to be more than a pretty face. Nope. She's more than that Harry, She's the one. The one you're going to spend the rest of your life with._ Harry thought._ But what if she doesn't like you? What if she has a boyfriend? I mean she's pretty enough to have loads of guys to like her. But she is a fourth year. Just like Hermione says! That'll hurt your reputation! But your reputation is already hurt! I mean you are Harry Potter! The Boy Who Lived! Saved the Sorcerers stone from Voldemort! Killed the Basilisk! Saved yourself and your god father from a swarm of demetors! Plus you won the Triwizard Tournament! Saw Voldemort come back! You're Harry Potter!_ Harry was so into his thoughts that he ran right into someone, knocking her books, cauldron and scales out of her hands. "OH! Sorry!" he said beginning to help her pick them up. He began to give them to her when he looked her in the eyes. It was Stephanie. "O-o hi St-st-stephanie." He stuttered. Stephanie smiled as he helped her up. "Oh hey Harry. I was wondering if I could ask you something…" she started. "Oh! Sure. Anything." He replied with a smile. "Oh! I was wondering if - she started but was interrupted by a familiar voice, "Hey Harry! Over here!" It was Ron. Harry glanced back over at Stephanie. "Sorry but my friends calling me." He said. "Oh. It's okay I could ask you later." she replied. "Thanks." He said and ran off to see Ron and Hermione. "Who was that you were talking to?" Ron asked as Harry took his seat next to Ron at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. "Oh no one." Harry replied as a plate of chicken and macaroni and cheese appeared in front of him. "Harry tell the truth. You were talking to Stephanie Moore." Hermione said. Ron dropped his fork. "Stephanie Moore? That fourth year that has snogged like very boy in her year?" He asked. Hermione nodded. "Harry!" Ron asked. Harry glanced up at Hermione. Ron laughed. "Do you know what house she's in?" Ron asked. Harry shook his head. "Slytherin!" Ron replied. "She's in Slytherin! And plus… SHE'S A FOURTH YEAR" Ron asked. Harry sighed.

Harry lowered his head. "Hi." A voice said in surprise. And Harry's head bounced right back up. It was Stephanie. She smiled and waved at Hermione who gently waved back with a big smile on her face. Stephanie waved at Ron who just grunted. "What the hell do you want?" Asked Ron in a sort of evil tone. "Oh. I just wanted to talk to Harry." she replied in a shaky voice. Ron rolled his eyes "whatever." He mumbled under his voice. Harry smiled. "Hey Stephanie! I thought that you had Defense against the Dark Arts?" He asked. Stephanie giggled. "Well, the Bogart refused to come out of the closet so Professor Lupin gave us the time off!" She replied. Harry smiled. "Well... remember what I was going to ask you?" She asked. Harry nodded, "Yeah," "Well. I was wondering if you wanted to- she began but was cut off by Hermione, "Ancient Runes! Stephanie, sorry but we have to go to class…" Stephanie smiled, "Oh I know, I have the classes with you! See. I take both Fourth and sixth year classes!" She said. Ron looked confused. "That's impossible! No one can be in two places at once." Stephanie smiled. "See, Professor McGonagall gave me this Time Turner at the beginning of the term, so I can get to all of my classes. But you guys won't know about that." Harry and Hermione smiled at each other. "Well. Can I go with you to class?" Stephanie asked. Hermione nodded. And they began to walk. "Blimey! You're tall." Stephanie said staring at the height of Ron. "Six four to be exact." Stephanie smiled. She turned to Harry. "Um Can I ask you again?" Harry smiled. "Sure." He replied. "Well it's personal." She told him Hermione nodded and pushed Ron at least twenty feet ahead. "HEY! What was that for?" "They're going to talk… alone." she replied and pushed him some more. Harry and Stephanie stopped dead in their tracks. "Yup what is it?" He asked in a calm sort of tone. But he was not calm. He was standing n front of the girl that he had the biggest crush on and hoping that she would leap onto him and they begin to snog. "Uh… Let's just say I have this crush on this guy. But he is way too old for me. But I really want to kiss him but it's my first real kiss." Stephanie started. "FIRST REAL KISS?" Harry screamed. He couldn't believe it. "I heard that you snogged like all of the guys in your year." Stephanie laughed softly. "The entire school thinks I'm a slut but I haven't even had a kiss with a guy! I mean… I've been waiting for the right guy to come along and…" she began. "I think I've found him." Harry blinked. _I knew it! She does like another guy!_ He smiled. "And you're wondering what you should do." he said. Stephanie nodded. Harry glanced into Stephanie's large brown eyes. They moved a little bit closer. "Well… who exactly is this guy?" he asked in curiosity. "Well... Um… he … I…" She stuttered. She didn't want to reveal the name of the guy in case the next day everyone in school would know and she'd be "the school slut" again. Harry laughed. "Well, you don't have to tell me. But just follow your heart and it will tell you where to go." Stephanie laughed. Thanks very much Harry!" she kissed him on the cheek and ran off to her next class.

Ron, Harry and Hermione sat in the Gryffindor common room doing their potions essay on Felix Fleiss. Hermione smiled. "Ron, I didn't like Stephanie at first but… I set aside our differences and we are going to be studying tonight together. She says that she is having trouble with divination. You know tea leaves." Hermione smiled. "She's such a nice girl Ronald. Why don't you just _try _to be mates with her? I mean… do you like her?" Harry glanced up quick. "Do you?" he asked. Ron's face turned red. "No! Why on earth would I like that damn slut!" He blushed. Harry smiled. He glanced up at the moon lit sky. Stars had filled the night. Hermione was packing her bags quickly. "I've got to meet Stephanie!" she said and ran out of the room

"Ron, why are you so hard on her?" Harry asked. Ron kept writing but said; "Because she snogs like every guy in her year!" Ron dropped his quill. "What the hell is wrong with you? Did she cast a love spell on you? Or are you just like stupid? Harry, she is a fourth year, Slytherin and shall I please say it? SLUT! What is wrong with you?" Ron yelled. Everybody in the room glanced up at them. Harry bent in a little closer to Ron. "I like her." Ron stopped breathing. "But…" Ron started. "I know! I know Hermione still has a crush on me that is why I'm scared to tell her that I like Stephanie."

"So… if you see a sun what does that mean?" Hermione asked. Stephanie thought for a moment. "Uh… your going to fell joy tomorrow!" Stephanie said excitingly. Hermione smiled and nodded. She stared at Stephanie. "Umm… I know that it is none of my business but… what exactly did you and Harry do last night?" Stephanie put down her quill and turned to Hermione. "Well. First I… I told him that I have never had my first kiss." Hermione's mouth dropped. "There is a rumor going around that you snogged like all o f the guys in your year." said Hermione. Stephanie giggled. "It seems like everyone has heard that rumor. But then…" Hermione scooted closer. This was getting juicy. Stephanie smiled she knew that she was edging Hermione for nothing. Stephanie had a streak of slyness in her eyes. "And then he answered some advice for me.


End file.
